1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio microphone, and particularly to an all directionally turnable radio microphone to be incorporated in a handfree kit for cellular phone well-suited for using in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a common handfree cellular phone, the driver can easily and conveniently make a phone call in the vehicle without the worry of a traffic accident. But for installing such an additional handfree cellular phone kit in the limited interior spacing, some of vehicle owner""s favorite equipment or ornamentation has to be spared for it. Besides, an extra cost needed for installing a handfree cellular phone kit in an old vehicle is often pretty high, and the maintenance cost which is sure to follow is unnegligible too.
In using the handfree cellular phone in the vehicle, people always worry about quality of conversation, especially about whether what they say is clearly understandable by the other side. Further, those cord conductors for connecting components parts of the cellular phone kit meandering around in the narrow car spacing is another annoying problem.
In order to solve the above described problems, the present inventor carried out theoretical studies and simulating experiments. Based on these studies and researches, the present inventor came to propose the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an all directionally turnable radio microphone to be incorporated in a cellular phone handkit well-suited for using in a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an all directionally turnable radio microphone which is well isolated from interference of the receiver unit and miscellaneous foreign signals to ensure excellent communication quality.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle radio microphone which is easy to be installed/removed, and manufactured with low cost.
To achieve these and other objects described above, the radio microphone of the present invention comprises a main body, a rotatable base, a main clip, and an auxiliary clip. Two elastic straps formed at both sides of the rotatable base are coupled with two female recesses formed at both sides of the main body such that the main body is relevantly grasped by the rotatable base and turnable 180xc2x0 up and down about an axis connecting two male protrusions of the elastic straps. The main clip having a containment hole is conjoined with a rotating shaft of the rotatable base such that the main body is rotatable 360xc2x0 by the rotating shaft of the rotatable base. With this construction, the main body of the microphone can be clipped onto the sunshade in the front window of the vehicle with the main clip, or clipped onto the driver""s or other person""s clothing with the auxiliary clip so that the radio microphone can be conveniently used.